


Schneeplestein's Monster

by Danan



Series: Egotober 2017 [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Egotober 2017, In which Schneep is Frankenstein and Anti is the creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Day 2 - ExperimentDoctor Schneeplestein saves his dear friend Chase - but something goes wrong in the process.





	Schneeplestein's Monster

Schneeplestein knew he would never be a good doctor. Enough people had already told him that. He was too eccentric for people to want to work with him and without a good team his work as a doctor would be. Yet, lying on the table was a friend of his who'd tried to commit suicide after his wife divorced, taking his kids with her. He had to grind a way to save him. Chase was currently brain dead but his heart was still working. All Schneeplestein had to do was to fix his friend’s brain. He'd graduated from Doctor College goddammit he could do it!

\---------------

Chase wasn’t dead per se. He could still hear what was happening around him, but in a distorted way. He could understand that Schneeplestein was trying to save him but he didn't want him to. He was a failure that didn't deserve to be saved. He'd failed his family, his kids, he didn't deserve salvation. Schneeplestein was shouting something but he couldn't make out what exactly. He felt a scalpel pierce his skin but he couldn't feel any pain. It was as if he was in a dream, where he knew things were happening to him but he had no control over anything.

\----------------

Schneeplestein had managed to obtain a brain for Chase and was in the process of putting him back together. He figured he really was lucky to get a brain on the day he needed it the most. He didn't know where the brain was from, but maybe he should've been more careful.

\----------------

When Chase woke up an hour after his surgery, he felt something was wrong. His body didn't feel like his own. “Why am I still alive?” he wondered aloud. He was pretty sure he'd killed himself with no intention of coming back.

“Because I needed you” the answer came from inside his head. Chase panicked. Who was this voice, what did it wanted? And most importantly what was it doing inside his head?

“My name is Antisepticeye but you can call me Anti. I'm here to help you out. I can make you powerful, more powerful than ever. You'll even be able to see your kinds again. All I ask in exchange is your body. I want to be able to use it from time to time. What do you say Chase, do you accept?”

Chase thought about it for a moment. The offer seemed tempting. Anything to see his kids again. He agreed and immediately blacked out.

When he woke up he felt stronger, more powerful than he'd ever felt. As an experiment he fetched his nerf gun from his bedside table and shot a few times, aiming at specific places in the room. For the first time in years he didn't miss a single shot. That was his chance! With that he could make a wonderful comeback on YouTube. He wouldn't be just Bro Average anymore. He'd be Bro Perfect. It was only when he heard the voice in the back of his head that he remembered the deal he'd made with Anti; but at the moment he didn't care. He only wanted to see his kids again. Unfortunately, someone had a different idea. Chase could hear ringing in his ears, gradually becoming louder and louder until it was unbearable. Chase fell to his knees, hands protecting his ears in a futile attempt to stop the sound to no avail. After only a minute Chase passed out.

When Chase got up again, his eyes had a green glow and his teeth were sharp. From then on, he was going to be known as Anti, a monster brought to life with the help of Doctor Schneeplestein.


End file.
